Cheers!
by Lizdacious
Summary: St.Patty's day oneshot. Liley.


**A/N: Just a oneshot for St.Patty's day! Yay!**

"Happy St.Patrick's day!" Miley jumps up and down circling around me.

"You're not even Irish," I grumble, and try to move past Miley.

St.Patrick's day bothers me for one reason, and one reason only. I'm not old enough to get drunk, yes, I know that sounds stupid, but that's what this holiday is lived up for! So why bother celebrating it if you're not Irish or 21?

"Oh cheer up, my grumpy wumpy Lilly," she makes that face that adults do when they're talking to babies, you know that sort of scrunched up face? 

"I can't, especially if you talk to me like that," I take a sharp right, still trying my best to get away from the über happy, ecstatic, hyper Miley.

"Well…" Miley catches up to me, "what if I told you, I got something that normally fifteen year old people can't get?"

Is she being serious? Did she get, dare I say it, _alcohol_? "Really?" my interest immediately flared up, and now I was ready to be just as cheery as she was.

"Yep," she lifts her chin into the air, and does the superman pose.

"But where can we, you know?" I whisper, afraid that everyone in the hallways will be able to hear me, and actually understand what I'm talking about. I've never had alcohol before, and I'm actually really excited to try it, 'cause like everyone raves about! And I can't drive, so I think I should be allowed to drink!

"My house," she grins, "Daddy is at a party all night long, as well with Jackson, which leaves my house empty."

"Perfect! When should I come by? How did you get it, anyways?" I'm so proud of my Miley right now. Well, I wish she were _my_ Miley. Y'know this might be the perfect chance to make her my Miley! I always see on those TV shows and movies, where when people are drunk their true feelings come out and everyone's always horny so they just make out with anyone.

"Come over around seven, and how I got it, that's a secret," she scrunches up her nose, and smiles, knowing that it being a secret would just make me even more intrigued.

"Alright, fine, but it's only us, right?" I want her all to myself.

"I was going to invite Oliver," she looks at me questioningly, as if I should've known she was going to invite Oliver, since he is part of our group.

"No, don't," man do I sound bitchy, "I just want us to enjoy the night, plus he's a _boy_, he could take advantage of us!" Haha, oh man how hypocritical do I sound?

"You think Oliver would really do that?"

"Well when you're drunk you don't really know what you're doing, right?" I glance around quickly, to make sure no teachers heard me say the word 'drunk.'

"I guess you're right, thanks for telling me before I invited him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seven o'clock sharp. I am on Miley's footstep, and about to knock, but I'm nervous. Nervous, that she'll see through my plan, because after all I'm dressed up more than if it were just a girl's night in. I only dressed like this, 'cause I want Miley to see me and think 'sexy!'

I pull at my shirt, and flatten my hair; I wish I brought a mirror with me. I raise my fist and lightly rap at her door. "Lilly!" she greets with open arms, which I gladly walk into. Oh my, she smells wonderful, she put on this citrus-y perfume, and it's so alluring.

Miley looks like she overdressed a bit as well, so I feel better now. I look down, and notice that a section of her skin shows from her shirt to her pants, mmmh Lilly likey. "So what do you have?" I ask closing the door behind me, and follow her into the kitchen.

"Absolut vodka," she reaches into a cabinet, and all the way in the back, hidden, she pulls out a bottle of sure enough, Absolut vodka. Not very Irish-y, but I'll take whatever I can get tonight.

"So how do we do this? Just pour it into a glass, and drink it?" I ask unsure.

"How am I supposed to know?" she looks at me with the exact same face I had on.

"I'unno, I just thought that since you got it, you'd know," I point my finger at her.

"Well, err, let's just drink it straight?" she reaches up and grabs two glasses and sets it onto the counter.

This all seems a bit unreal me drinking alcohol with Miley Stewart, underage, making it illegal. Miley just doesn't seem like badass type, the one that would go against her daddy's wishes just to have a good time. I never thought the day would come, but boy am I happy it did.

"Here," she pushes a glass across the granite, and it lands right in my hand.

"Cheers?" I hold up my glass.

"Cheers," she nods happily, and clanks hers against mine, "and Happy St.Patrick's day!"

"Happy St.Patrick's day!" I agree and take a swig out of the cup. OH GOD, IT BURNS! It burns, it burns, it burns! I spit it out immediately, why do people like alcohol? It tastes horrible, and _burns_!

Miley's holding the cup against her lips, but stopped herself from sipping it after seeing my reaction. "Maybe we should dilute it?" she suggests.

Why couldn't you have said that sooner! We're both first-timers, and you think it's a good idea to drink it straight! Thanks Miley! "It burned," I say in a weak low voice.

She starts giggling at my pain, and goes to her refrigerator and pulls out fruit punch, "Here something to make it taste good."

She pours a good amount into my glass, making it so that there's more fruit punch than vodka, then does the same to hers, "Cheers, once more?"

"Cheers," I say a little less excited than the last time, and the clank of glasses is heard again.

I'm a little more hesitant this time, and wait for Miley to take the first sip, which she eventually does. She doesn't spit it out, or have that look of shock on her face. I reluctantly take a sip, and discover I only slightly taste the alcohol this time, and enjoy the fruit punchy flavor.

Before I know it the whole glass is gone, and Miley's already pouring me another one, this time slightly a bit more vodka than the last glass. I don't even notice the difference that much.

"You feeling anything yet?" I ask Miley after downing my second glass.

She shakes her head, "I think we need more," and she starts pouring thirds.

I chug the whole thing, and burp after, grinning at Miley, who's taking baby sips out of her cup. "Next one, make it so it has more vodka than punch," I say a bit dazed, maybe I'm starting to feel some effects? Would it work this fast?

"Alright," Miley nods her head, and finishes her third.

After four glasses of vodka, I think I'm definitely feeling something now. My head is slightly spinning, but in a good way, and I feel very giddy, like I just want to hug everyone I see. Even though everyone right now is Miley.

Miley goofily smiles at me, and moves toward me, "I love you Lilly, I'm glad you're my best friend," she slightly slurs, and pulls me into a hug.

"Me too," I wrap my arms around her waist, while hers are around my shoulders, "I mean, I love you too, and yes to the other thing you said."

"Mmmh," she mumbles and pulls me closer, "you smell really good."

"You too, some sort of citrus."

"I put it on for you," she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Really?" Miley would do that for me? "That's so sweet."

"I always want to be sweet for you," she pulls away, and strokes my face.

"Will you be hot for me?" I grin cockily, and lean slightly into her touch.

"Yes," she hiccups, and goes to pour herself more vodka.

"You think we should have more?" I ask surprised and push my cup forward for more as well. I like this feeling, and I like the way it makes Miley act around me, so why not have more?

"Let's try it straight this time, I don't think you'll notice the burn," she clumsily hands me back my cup.

I take a sip, and sure enough, she was right, I don't feel any burning sensation. I finish the vodka, and then run into Miley's living room, feeling the need to move.

I jump onto her couch and repeatedly jump up and down, before I know it, Miley's joined me as well. I grab onto her wrists, and she does the same, and we bounce together, with laughter filling the room.

I lean forward slightly, and lose my balance, and I fall right on top of Miley! What luck! "Heeeyyy Lilllyyy," she seductively slurs.

"Heeeyyy Miillleeyyyy," I purr back at her, and rearrange myself so I'm comfortably lying on top of her.

I snuggle my nose into her neck, and kiss her skin very lightly. She giggles; I take this as a hint to continue. And those movies were right; I'm fucking horny as hell. I lick her hot skin, and instead of giggling this time, she lets out an animalistic moan.

I raise my head, and stare into her eyes. "Is this the drink or you?" she asks, adjusting herself slightly.

"Me," I reply before kissing her directly on the lips.

She catches my bottom lip in between her teeth, and licks it from behind her teeth. She takes the opportunity of my open mouth to slide her tongue into it, and tastes every part of it, my cheeks, the roof, but she always adverts back to my own tongue.

This feels so good to be kissing Miley Stewart, and oh my, something just moved uneasily in my stomach. Using the famous Miley phrase, "I got a funny coming out of my tummy," I race for the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I open my eyes only to find myself on the cold hard tile of Miley's bathroom. Did I seriously pass out in here? And what is the god-awful taste in my mouth? I manage to pull myself up, and stumble out into her room. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed… that's no fair! How come she can sustain the alcohol better?

I climb onto the bed next to her, and get myself underneath the sheets. I lay my arm around her waist, and pull her close to me, hoping she remembers tonight.


End file.
